


In which Someone is Alive, Someone is Dead, and Someone Never Existed.

by KKaylaKayleb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A little spooky, Gen, Pretty simple, but fluffy none the less, not going to spoil my own story, someone is alive, someone is dead, someone never existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKaylaKayleb/pseuds/KKaylaKayleb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Karkat and Dave are building a sand castle.</p>
<p>John reflects on the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Someone is Alive, Someone is Dead, and Someone Never Existed.

**Author's Note:**

> So i was watching Amityville Horror and this idea struck me. Hope you enjoy it.

Your name is John and today you are playing with your two best friends in the whole world, Dave and Karkat. 

You're out in the sandbox with them and you're building a sand castle. Its gunna be the best! Dave is really good at making it tall. You never knew sand could stack so high with just a little water. You tried helping but you're such a klutz and sand is hard to grab and pack like that and last time you knocked it over.

Karkat is on a rant again about how dumb all this is. Why is it a castle instead of a palace. Palaces are so much better. Its just a tower of dirt its not even a castle. He complains a lot, but he's still your friend. You and Dave like having him around, even though he's loud. He's a troll though, and thats just what trolls do. Dave explained it to you when he introduced you to Karkat a few years ago. You'd never met a troll before, but Dave assured you they were real and also just kinda grumpy but thats okay, because he and Karkat have been friends even longer than you and Dave.

Its nice that you're still friends. Its been a while, but you lost a lot of your friends after an accident a couple months ago. Dave and Karkat are the only ones of them you really see anymore. But you're just happy to have any friends at all! After that trip to the hospital... Gosh you were worried. Dave was worried too and Karkat wouldn't stop crying. They visited every day, and they fought over chairs like they always have.

It took longer than you thought to get out of there. Longer than anyone thought, but your Dad was already long gone by the time you found your way home, and the emptiness of your house was scary. You went the only other place you could go, to Dave's. His Bro let you in without any questions and you went to Dave's room and were so happy to see him you could have died all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you can, i'd like to know what people think if this


End file.
